


What's Mine Is Yours, And You Are Mine

by AtropaAzraelle (Polyoxyethylene)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gladio may be ever so slightly henpecked, M/M, Mild Language, Morning Routines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 23:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyoxyethylene/pseuds/AtropaAzraelle
Summary: Day Two Prompt for Gladnis Week: Wearing the other's clothes.Gladio wakes up in the morning to the smell of coffee, and the absence of warmth of another, who stubbornly won't stay in bed.





	What's Mine Is Yours, And You Are Mine

Gladio awoke to an empty bed, and the smell of coffee permeating the air. A glance at his phone told him that Ignis might be up, but not even he would have been up for long. Still, it was long enough for Ignis to set to making himself a coffee.

Gladio supposed he should be glad Iggy didn't smoke. If he got addicted to nicotine the way he got addicted to caffeine he'd be dead of lung cancer before he was thirty for sure. If you asked Ignis, he had exactly two bad habits. He didn't class an Ebony dependency as a bad habit, but he would concede this his being a grouchy ass before his first cup of coffee was.

His other bad habit was Gladio. When Gladio had asked him if that meant he was as thirsty for him as he was for Ebony he'd been glowered at as if Iggy was a disapproving schoolteacher, but only because he didn't have his own bad pun to retort with.

Gladio stretched. Once upon a time he'd have luxuriated in the bed, warm and soft as it was, cradling him like a lover. Then Ignis had become a regular feature in his bed, and suddenly it felt cold and too wide without him there. Gladio didn't like being able to touch both sides of the mattress without first running into the warm flesh of a sleeping Ignis. Iggy had warm hands, and warm feet, and warm legs until Gladio rested his own cold feet on them, at which point Gladio would get kicked, and he'd claimed the right side of Gladio's bed as if it was his own.

His side of the bed. The thought had given Gladio a warm flutter in his chest and put a smile on his face on the day when he'd called it that.

Have you seen my charger cable?  
  
Plugged into the wall on your side of the bed last I looked  
  
I see.  
  
It's my side of the bed is it?  
  
If you want it to be x  
  
I suppose that cable can stay there, then.  
  


Some stupid sentimental part of Gladio had kept him from clearing that conversation, so that when Iggy texted him he just had to drag his thumb down the screen to see it. It was like proof. Yeah, they were fucking, but they were also a couple, a real one, with their own sides of the bed, and a toothbrush in the bathroom, and a favourite mug in the cupboard.

He rolled out of bed, opened a drawer, and pulled on a pair of shorts. The downside to having Iggy there on a regular basis was his treatment of all kitchens as sacrosanct. Gladio had been threatened with his own butter knife for walking into his own kitchen sans pants. When he'd pointed out to Ignis that it was a butter knife, and in any case, _his_ butter knife, in _his_ kitchen, he'd been told that if he wanted Ignis to stay the night again, he had to start treating his kitchen with proper respect. And that he'd be shocked at what Ignis could do with a butter knife.

Gladio had at least worn underwear ever since, even when Iggy wasn't around to see. It would have felt like cheating, somehow, if he'd strolled around his own kitchen in the altogether after promising he wouldn't.

He went for a piss, making sure to close the toilet lid before he flushed ever since Iggy had explained to him about aerosolization and flushing the toilet with the lid up. It didn't bother him, exactly; it wasn't like he could see the minute droplets of his own piss settling on his toothbrush, or utensils, or couch, and frankly the couch had definitely seen worse, but it was the principle of the thing. He got the impression it mattered to Iggy. It didn't matter whether he cared or not, it mattered that he'd paid attention, and Gladio liked to show he was paying attention.

When he walked into the kitchen he expected to find Ignis dressed to perfection like always. Instead he got Ignis, wearing a pair of Gladio's own sweatpants and nothing else. His hair hung loose, and Gladio followed the smooth lines of the man's back down to the low slung waistband that was clinging to Iggy's hips by willpower alone.

He stepped in, running his hands over Iggy's hips and settling his fingers there as he pressed in close and planted a kiss to Iggy's bare shoulder. “Morning,” he purred.

“Morning,” Ignis replied, leaning back ever so slightly into Gladio's chest. Gladio wrapped his arms around Iggy's waist and held him there, looking down over his shoulder to the landscape of softly sculpted abs and pecs, and the fine dusting of sandy hair peeking out over the top of the sweatpants.

“You stealing my clothes as well as my coffee, now?” he asked.

“Apologies,” Ignis murmured, “I had to run my own through your machine, and I didn't bring spares.”

“Don't apologise,” Gladio said, running one hand up, across Ignis's chest to hold him close, while his other settled at the opposite hip. “They look better on you than they do on me.”

Ignis let himself be cradled in Gladio's arms, trailing one hand along Gladio's arms so he could feed his fingers through Gladio's. “You're hardly the most objective observer,” he pointed out.

“Well,” Gladio conceded, “no, but I figure I could get used to it.”

He saw Ignis smile, the corner of his mouth twitching upwards before Gladio tucked his chin against Ignis's cheek, dislodging his glasses. “You may have to,” Ignis said, bringing his free hand up to settle his glasses back onto his nose properly. “Though I should probably stay home tonight. People will start to worry if I show up in the same outfit _again_.”

Gladio frowned at that suggestion. “Or,” he said, before he could think about it too much, “you could bring a few changes of clothes with you? I could clear a drawer.”

The silence lasted a moment too long, and then, just as Gladio was getting ready to brush it off, and say that it was fine if Iggy just wanted to sleep in his own bed tonight, Ignis said, “If you're sure?”

Gladio breathed in, feeling his racing heart settle into a slightly different beat, racing for a reason other than the fear of rejection. He bent to press another kiss to Iggy's shoulder. “I'm sure,” he answered, “but if you wanna keep wearing my clothes in the morning, that's good too.”

Ignis turned slightly in his arms, looking up at Gladio through vibrant green eyes. “I'll bear that in mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> Day Two complete, _onward_...


End file.
